Emily Jean Briner
Emme Em "Emily" Jean Briner (Born February 21 1996) Is The First And Oldest Twin Daughter Of Wendy Briner And Harold Briner. The Twin-Sister Of Sarah Elizabeth Briner. The Fostersister Of Paige Nicole Hays. The Oldest Niece Of Jana Stump And Jeff Stump. The Granddaughter Of Grandma Briner Appearance Of Sarah Briner12 Emily Jean Briner Had To Tendency To Give Her Parents Very Hard Time And She Also Give Her Parents With Her Very Bad Attitude In 2 Months And She Also Starts To Talk To Her Sister That Way. When She Does. Like Her Twin-Sister Sarah. She Didn't Sleep Very Well From Last Night In 2006. After Sarah Briner12 Emily Jean Is Now Works At Dentist With Her Friend Courtney And Taylor And She Is Now Appeared On Sarah Briner12, And According to Her Sister's Facebook Page. She Was Starts Graduating At Baldwin Wallace College And She Is Now Appeared On Sarah's Summer Weekend Basic Facts ◾ Name: Emily Jean Briner * First Appearance: 2006 (Thirteen Years Ago) Family * Mr. Briner: Father. (Giving Him A Very Hard Time From Upstairs On Second Floor) * Mrs. Briner: Mother. (Got Mad At Her For Talking To Her Sister That Way In Thirteen Years Ago) * Sarah Elizabeth Briner : Twin sister. (Born With Down Syndrome, Gets Frustrated Constantly With Constant Headaches Staying in Her Room for While, Playing Games Constantly, Gets Exhausted Exceptally, Gets Scared Sometimes, Made Her Do, Remembering The Rules And Still Behaving Right) * Paige : Foster Sister * Grandma Briner : Grandmother (Lives At Amherst With Her Aunt Jana And Uncle Jeff After Her Mom and Dad Got Divorce And Kindhearted Grandmother) * Jana Stump : Sarah's Aunt (Still Lives At Amherst With Her Sarah and Emily Jean's Grandmother And Her Husband Jeff, She Also Being Good Relationship with Sarah and In 2006 She Wears Her Pink striped Shirt and being The Big Bad Wolf All Time) * Jeff Stump : Sarah's Uncle (Same Thing To His Wife Jana. Lives At Amherst. And His Mother Rachel Passed Away On Tuesday On April By After Easter) Personality Emily Briner is the First Oldest Briner Twin sister of Sarah Briner and daughter of Wendy and Harold Briner. Emily gets along moderately with her family, though she is often blaming her parents for their divorce, and her relationships with both parents (mostly her Mom) become strained because of this. Emily can sometimes be very Proudly, and does not like to visit her dad very often, but prefers to stay home in her mom's House. Emily is known to be very Fussy, and she loves Adult shows, such as News. Emily also Works Dental, and seems to settle in quickly to life in a different part of the city, making friends So quickly. She also shows interest in boys, and she adores driving her car around as soon as she gets her license, and is often pestering her mother to let her go get things from Going To Store And run errands for her. Wendy is cautious of her daughter's driving abilities, and rarely lets her go out, especially Going Out With Her Boyfriend Named Drew. Sarah and Emily seem to get along fairly well, though there is a big age difference, so neither of them hang out together much, and if they do, it is mostly Emily watching Sarah. Quotes * "If you Girls Thought That This Was Some Kind Of A Joke I Can Assure you That When Sarah Didn't Think It Was Funny. I Want To Hear What Happend In That Living Room!!!". * "Paige. When Told Me That She Confided In You And That She Didn't Tell Anyone else!!!". * "Aside From Everything Else Mom Just Worried That The Screaming Was Gonna Wake Up Sarah And Then There Would Be Two Kids Screaming". * "Okay Paige Paige Just Leave Her Alone, Because That's Very Rude". * "Ariel Stop It You're Gonna Get Sarah In Trouble, Don't Break The House Rules I Don't Want Sarah Mad At Us". * "I Don't Think So Courtney It Would Make Sarah Feel Really Uncomfortable". * "No Sarah Said Nobody Should Be In Her Room". * "Haven't We Done Enough Work Today Without Picking Up After Her". * "I've Never Seen Sarah So Upset". * "Well, Danielle, Actaully I Could Use Some Help With Sarah. She Doesn't Seem To Want To Talk About Aunt Jana Much. Well, I've Been Trying To Give Her Time And To Let Her Know I'm Here For Her When She's Ready To Talk, But So Far...Nothing.". * "I'm Really Sorry For Laughing At You, Goof. And For Making Feel Pretty Bad To Be Your Family To Get Your Way The Best From You The Family Are Always Here For You". * Shh, Remember To Use Indoor Voices Or You'll Wake Sarah Up And I Think She Gets Constant Headaches With Making Noise." * "You Mean It's Sarah So Far And No Remember My Mom And Dad Are Male And Female Still Just Leave Sarah Alone We Have Enough Problems With An Mom, Dad, Grandma, Aunt Jana And Uncle Jeff To Deal With Her." * "Sometimes I Make Sarah Feel Too Sad I Think She Should Get Too Sad When Did I Do To Her And I Don't Know She Didn't Talk About It." * "You Know What's Expected Of You Ariel And You Know What Behavior And Sarah Don't Want To See Behave Yourself Because If You Don't Behave Yourself You Know You're Going To Upstairs To Your Room So Behave Yourself Please." * "You Can't Treat Sarah Like That She's Really Got Mad At You Even More." * "Daddy Would Just Put Sarah In Another Room Close The Door And Leave Her For The Night And I Can't I Can't Do That." * "She'll Be To Understand In No Time I Promise." * "Paige, Don't Slam That Door It's Bothering Sarah." * "I Just Want To Thank You Everybody Told Me I Was Wrong And I Didn't Get It And You Made Me Understand How Pretty Bad I Made Sarah Felt." * "I Can Take The Small Brockwood Trees To The House And I Can't Take The Brockwood Trees Home With Me Now Because Because It's Just Made Sarah Sneeze." * "Sarah's Fine When She Can Come And Ask For Help And She Is Now Socially Just Ignoring Us." * "Paige, Kaelee. What Are You Two Doing To Be In Sarah's Room?, Yes, I Understand And We're Not Allowed To Bothering Her When She's Still Sleeping." * "I Saw Sarah Laying Down In Her Bed Alone And When I Saw The Other Girls Who To Be Around Her That That Was Very Scared And We're Not Allowed To Be In Her Room And Because There's Too Much Rules In The House." * "Like Several Times Always And I Did She Said I Was Being A Parent To Sarah, You Kept Making Sarah Not To Talk About It Sounded They're Terrible And You Know What It's Bothering Her More And More Every Day That You're Doing That." * "Yeah I'm In Trouble By Kept Bothering Her Too Much When She Do Still Have Her Hood On Her Outfit And I'm Afraid You're Right." * "Sarah Isn't Always So Sure On Her Nerves I Hope She Hasn't Gotten Into Trouble." * "No You're Not Going On Sarah Got To Her Computer And She's On, Stop It." * "And There's Not That Much To Talk You're A Bad Person, You're A Bad Person And You Know If You Can Have Fought My Sister Sarah That Day You Can Have Being Pain In Your Butt, And She Just Can't Control That Anymore So You Decide To Tell Sarah With Your Bad Words And You Decide To Go Get Her Aunt Jana, Because You Don't Have To Tell My Sister Sarah To Do Like A Girl You Had To Bothered Her Around And Tell Her Because You Know She Can Have Happened To Any Of You And You Know Better To Be In Her Room Like That And Keep Telling Her To Mind Her Own Business And You Know The Rules Are At My Mom's House, No She Had To Grow Up For The Rest Of Her Life With Her Aunt Jana And She Was A Great Kid She'd Spent Every Single Year Caring And Loving Her And Now She Had To Go On With Her And I Had To Go On With Her And Raise My Sister Sarah With Her Aunt Jana You Don't Even Know It's Love To Be A Aunt You Don't You're Just Jealous, You Telled Sarah For No Reason You Had No Choice And I Hope You To Stay In Your Room For The Rest Of Your Day I Hope You Get Normally What Deserve In Your Room And You Know You Know What's Gonna Happen When You To Go Live Somewhere Else Forgive Me And Sarah And Sarah And I Hate You And I Hope You To Be Better For The Rest Of Your Day And Night, And Thank You For What You Did Because You're Ruined In Sarah's Life" About Twin Sister of YouTube stars Sarah of the popular brinersarah7 channel. She created On Facebook Page Of Her Own. Before Fame She had her first Friend, Kyle, in November 2019. Trivia She Works As Dentist called Leidenheimer Dental Group. She was involved in an Arguing in November of 2019 when she was Giving Her Parents With Her Very Bad Attiude In Two Months. And In September Of 2006 When She Was Talking To Her Twin-Sister Sarah That Way At The Age Of Ten. Family Life She has A Twin-Sister named Sarah tragically Born With Down-Syndrome. And She Also has Two Younger Foster Sister named Paige And Kaelee And Her Twin-Sister Sarah's Grandfather tragically Passed Away in 2015 when he was 88 years old.